Unexpected Life
by burmafrd
Summary: AU. An act of mercy has consequences unthought of by both sides. I worship before the Altar of JK Rowling and let all know this is just harmless entertainment.


Lucious Malfoy sat in the very back of the Leaky Cauldron, drinking. Of course he was under Glamour so no one recognized him. But drinking he was. The war for his soul unabated. On one side, his heritage, the tradition of the Pureblood Wizards of centuries, which tied him to the Dark Lord; on the other was his own intellect, which denied the foolishness and prejudice spawned by Voldermort. He had not really thought about it until this day, when he had found out that Voldermort himself, Tom Riddle, was NOT a pureblood. That stunning fact, added to the realization that so many so called PureBlood families were truly pathetic (like the Weasley's); had caused him for the first time to question his beliefs and his path in life. Yet what could he do? He was a Death Eater, tied to Voldermort; any attempt to escape would almost certainly result not only in his death but that of his Son. His wife had steadily backed away from him, and he knew she was looking at divorcing him and leaving England. Which really did not bother him personally; but it was the public disgrace he detested.

Hermione Granger had left the Weasley family and was wandering down Diagon Alley. Her mind was in a whirl at meeting (somewhat) Lucious Malfoy. His sneer and rage at her had scared her at first, then she found her spine and traded him look for look. Interestingly he seemed to respect her backbone; very strange. It was hard to deny his attractiveness; that long white hair fascinated her; and he certainly was very much the image of the Pureblood wizard. She had heard rumors at Hogwarts that his nickname was Luscious Lucious for his ability to charm a witch right into his bed. She could readily believe that.

Malfoy got steadily more drunk after the owl had found him notifying him that Narcissa had left Malfoy Manor and taken all the house elf's with her. That meant he had to get more, which was a bother. That meant he would have to cook and clean for himself until he got more, which ruffled his pride and made him more angry, which meant he drank more. Finally realizing that he would have to leave or pass out, which could very well mean discovery and more public humiliation, he managed to get up and somewhat walk out the back door, where he could Apparat back to Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately for him, he had indeed drank too much and was unable to do it. His legs gave away and he slid down the wall of the building, barely conscious.

Hermione was just passing the back of the Leaky Cauldron on her way out of Diagon Alley when she spotted a figure sitting on the ground. Curious, she got close and saw a man she did not recognize. Clearly drunk. She wondered if she should go in and let them know, though it would be trouble as she was underage to even enter. Chewing her lip, she got closer.

Malfoy was aware he was close to passing out, and that his glamour might end as well. He was aware of someone nearing him, and tensed. Trying to focus, he saw a small figure come close.

"Sir, do you need help?"

Of all the people, the little mudblood witch. Could this night get any worse? His innate common sense told him he did need help, but to take any from her riled his pureblood soul to its depths, once again stirring up the war. But what could he do?

When an unpleasant task needed to be done the best way was to just do it.

Taking a deep breath, he released the glamour. He was gambling on the little witches seemingly endless sympathy for those in trouble. Even for him.

Hermione Granger felt her jaw dropping, hitting the alley, and rolling away. Lucious Malfoy! Drunk in the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron! What a headline that would make in the Daily Prophet. She should run down the alley yelling at the top of her voice. It would serve him right. Yet she could not do it; that was not who she was, who she had been brought up to be. She had to help him; she could do no other.

Malfoy felt a pair of small hands touch him, and straighten out his legs; then a quiet spell and he was lifted to stand. A small arm went around his waist, steadying him. He was surprised she had the physical strength to do that; she was a tiny thing.

Lord he was big and heavy; it was all she could do to keep him upright with using her wand, which would be hard to do under the circumstances.

"Sir, can you say the words; I can supply the magic to apparat us to your home."

Sensible; just might work, and was probably the best he would be able to do.

"Yes, are you ready?"

"I am ready."

And then it was done and they were at the entrance door of Malfoy Manor. He could not get all the way in due to her being the one to supply the magic. The wards would stop them.

Carefully, Hermione leaned him against the wall while she knocked on the door.

Still very bleary, he realized that no house elfs were left to open the door.

"There will be no answer; the Manor is empty."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "No one?"

"Not a soul. Narcissa has left me and taken all the house elf's with her."

Hermione blinked at that. "I am sorry for that. No one should be alone."

Charitable little thing. Did she have sympathy for everything?

Hermione thought; then put her wand away and raised her hands. She knew wand magic from her would almost certainly be repelled by the wards; but some of the wandless magic she had learned just might do the trick.

What was she doing; sounded like she was chanting. Wandless magic? She was truly gifted if she could do what he was thinking she was trying to do, gain them entry through the wards.

Amazingly the door slowly opened. Hermione dropped her arms and sighed in relief; it had worked! Slowly she guided him in through the door, still very unsteady.

The foyer of Malfoy Manor was just as big and impressive as the building itself. Unfortunately there was nothing nearby that Hermione could sit Lucious on; no chairs or sofa's. And she knew that he would be going down soon.

Lucious was just barely conscious but knowing he was back in the Manor seemed to strengthen him. Standing a little straighter, he managed to draw his wand and with Hermione still holding on to him he apparated them to his bedroom.

Hermione was surprised and could only hold on. Blinking around the large room, she felt it fitted right in. Plush, sumptuous, huge, and the bed itself was a classic Victorian type with the huge canopy.

Now in his bedroom Malfoy began to relax; and began to waver. Hermione managed to get him to the bed before he went down. Puffing some from his weight she was able to get him fully on the bed with his feet up. Using her wand she removed his shoes. That is when she noticed the soft snores coming from Malfoy.

What to do now? She should just walk out the door and apparat back to Hogwarts as she had originally intended. But something stopped her; she realized that she remembered some stories about how very drunk people would get sick and choke on their own vomit. She looked at the sleeping man and chewed her lip again, not sure she should leave. Sighing, she pulled up a large easy chair next to the bed and curled up in it. Even asleep the sound he would make should wake her up in time to help him. Feeling a little warm, she took off her school jacket and laid it in her lap, then gradually fell asleep.

Lucious Malfoy felt terrible as he woke; groaning slightly he looked around, it was still dark. Something made him look over to the right and he was astonished to see curled up in one of his chairs, sound asleep, was the little witch.

Trying to keep quiet he rolled over slightly to look at her better. She was a tiny thing; it amazed him she was able to keep him upright. Her hair, which he had remembered looking like a birds nest, was straighter and actually not unattractive. The peacefulness on her face as she slept was something he greatly envied. While still young, the school shirt did not disguise the fact that she was growing up into a shapely young woman. Lets see, almost the same age as Draco so she is 15 at least. The ridiculous necktie somehow actually helped; she looked very sweet and soft. Which she was not as he was well aware.

He laid back and wondered why she was still here; then he remembered that he had told her about Narcissa and the house elf's. He could not believe he had told her that even as drunk as he had been. So she stayed to keep an eye on the drunk she had helped. Not too surprising; she always did seem one to overdue.

The reasons for his drinking binge now returned, and the battle for his soul renewed. It did not help that one of the examples sited by both sides was sitting right next to his bed. He closed his eyes as the thoughts tore through his mind.

Hermione was not sure what woke her, she opened her eyes and looked at the bed. Lucious was groaning ever so slightly and she got up and went to him.

Mudblood, Pureblood; logic and emotion; facts and fiction. This all worked its way through the still somewhat drunken mind of Lucious Malfoy as Hermione Granger bent over him and touched his cheek.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Lucious opened his eyes to see the little witch bend over him, her tie almost touching him, her small hand actually touching his cheek, concern in her voice and on her face.

A drowning man will grab anything to stay afloat; to stay alive; and that was what Lucious Malfoy did.

Hermione could see it in his eyes; torment and toil; anger and shame; all warring inside him. From an instinct she could never remember having before she could actually see and tell that a war was going on inside him; and she knew what it was. This ruthless Death Eater was fighting to break free of Voldermort. She just knew it. And she knew she had to do whatever it took to help him.

So when his hand grabbed hers she did not pull away. She kept it on his cheek. When his other hand reached up pulled her tie, pulling her closer she did not fight it. Not even when his mouth crushed hers.

There was sweetness and light near him; he had to have it; he needed it to free his soul. Her lips tasted so sweet; he forced his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her down to fall fully onto him.

Hermione moaned into his mouth; this was so stunning and incredible for someone who had never really been kissed properly. Well it was happening now.

His hand now clenched her hair as he devoured her little mouth. The other hand found her small tight bum and pulled her tighter to him. Pushing her tightly against his burgeoning arousal.

Some things even a half drunken man can do; Lucious Malfoy managed to find his wand where Hermione had placed it on the bed table and used it to remove both their clothes. Now naked he pulled her tighter.

The shock of losing her clothes managed to pull Hermione slightly away from the incredible feelings coursing through her as Lucious Malfoy plundered her mouth. She moaned as she felt what she KNEW was a very large cock poking her in her legs, so very close to a place that had suddenly gotten so very hot.

Sweet, so sweet; he had never had such in his life. Her small pert breasts crushed against his chest, the hard little nipples arousing him even more. He squeezed her little bum harder as he continued to enjoy her mouth.

Hermione was trying to surface but it was so hard, the heat building inside her, down between her legs, was so hard to put aside. His need rubbed against her legs and aroused her even more. To be needed so much answered a lack deep inside her she had never realized before. And she knew he needed her now; to fight off the dark, to return to the light, he needed more than the reasons he already had.

Lucious rolled them both over so he was on top, and then he got up on his elbows, finally releasing her mouth, to look into her eyes. They were huge, dark, luminous, glazed with passion. Her mouth, full and bruised with his kisses, opened as she panted. He could just barely feel the swell of her breasts against his chest, just bare touches from her hard little nipples. So young, so sweet, he had to have her; he needed her to drive away the dark.

Hermione looked up at the man she knew was about to become her first lover, and while frightened of that fact, feared him not. She could not reason why, but reason was gone. His eyes, normally so blue and cold, blazed with heat; passion, passion for her, no matter who she was. She saw and accepted so as his head lowered she raised hers and met him halfway as he plundered her mouth again.

Lucious groaned as she met him kiss for kiss; clearly totally inexperienced but anxious for him; and then he left her mouth to move down, to her neck and then to her small pert breasts with those tight little nipples that drew him like bees to honey. He took one in his mouth and started to suckle on it.

Hermione arched and moaned as he suckled at her breast, the flashes of fire spreading through her and heading down to where she was so hot and so wet and needed him.

Too soon he had to leave her sweet little breasts and find that incredible scent that invaded his senses; he had to taste her, and so he did.

Hermione sobbed with relief as his mouth finally reached where she so needed him to; arched and moaned. She felt herself start to float away, it was so good.

So wet, so sweet, tangy nectar! He laved and lapped at her juices as the little witch thrashed and moaned under him. Using his nose he spread the pink petals wider, then with his hands spread her legs wider so he could delve deeper into the riches he had found. Then he found what he really wanted; that little nubbin now so swollen and ready for his lips to seize, and tasted all the better as he sucked on it.

Hermione felt an incredible pressure building as she arched under the assault of his tongue and lips, she began to call and moan his name.

Hearing her call his name, moaning as she did, aroused him ever more and he sucked on her little clit even harder; and she came apart in his arms, more passionate then any woman he had ever had before.

An explosion happened in her body and mind and Hermione Granger came for the first time in her life, an orgasm that ripped and tore through her, changing her forever.

Lapping up the last of her juices Lucious worked his way up again over her body, bringing more moans from the almost unconscious witch. Suckling again her tight little nipples to find her mouth which he ravished again. And amazingly the little witch started to match him kiss for kiss.

Hermione needed more, wanted more, she did not know anything else but that.

Now, he had to have her now, he was aching for need of her tight passage. He rose up on his elbows and then fully up, picking up her legs and pulling them over his shoulders, opening her wide for him. She looked up at him still dazed.

"Now little witch you are going to be mine!"

She looked up at him with a dazed smile and reached a small hand to touch his face. "yes" was all she said.

Slowly he rubbed himself against her entrance, lubricating his large rod; and then he began to enter her slowly.

Hermione felt the entrance of his huge tool, moaning as he opened her.

So tight, so hot, so wet! This was incredible! He wanted to pound into her, claim her, mark her forever as his. But somehow he kept from plunging forward, slowly opening her and widening her as he filled her.

Hermione moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt his invasion; she was being split into two as that huge log filled her.

Lucious groaned with the effort to stay in control and do it slowly, when all he wanted to do was take all of her now. Then he felt her barrier, and then slowly pushed through it.

A flash of pain tore through her as he took her virginity; pain, but fading quickly. Now she was feeling full but he was still entering her, could she possibly take more?

Knowing the pain would fade Lucious Malfoy continued to fill Hermione Granger, still going deeper, astounded that he could still go deeper. For such a tiny thing, she seemed to be able to take all of him; he had already filled women physically larger previously. Finally he was done; she had taken ALL of him! And he managed to stay still, letting her get used to him.

Full, so full, and the pain was a distant memory. She never knew how empty she had been until she had been filled; she needed this, needed more. Somehow she got the strength to arch into him, wordlessly letting him know.

Lucious groaned deeply, the little witch wanted more and so she would get it! He began to move, still slowly, but speeding up as he almost pulled all the way out and then plunged all the way in.

Her moans grew deeper and louder as he worked her body; the pressure was building again as she matched him thrust for thrust; marching to a beat older than any civilization, as old as mankind.

So hot, so tight and he could feel the quivering of her tight walls as she began to come close to coming again; beginning to milk him. Now he lost all control as he began to mercilessly pound away, taking his pleasure and his need.

Hermione began to moan louder, then scream his name as she again began to explode in a tremendous orgasm. Then she fell limp, and lost consciousness.

She clamped down on him and he lost control for one of the few times in his life, and the first time in many years since he was a callow boy. She milked him and he surged into her again and again, emptying his seed deep inside her. Finally he collapsed on her, and realized she was out cold. A smidgen of pride went through him as he realized he had shagged the little witch into unconsciousness. He managed to pull her to him as he rolled over again, holding her so he stayed inside her, and pulled up the covers over them, then fell asleep, at peace.

Hermione slowly awoke, the feelings and emotions still rampant inside her. She was sore down below, then realized he was still inside her. Clasped tightly too him still, she lay on top of him and remembered. Her face grew red as she remembered her own actions, astounded at the passion she had found in his arms. She never would have believed she was capable of feeling so much, so deep. This was so unbelievable, no one would ever take credence in it. She was just over 15, and she hoped that this was not as good as it could ever get; at the same time she doubted it could ever be better. Slowly she opened her eyes to find him looking at her, face calm, eyes blue but not cold; questioning her without speaking.

Lucious swam to consciousness, realizing he was holding a woman to him, small and slight, and very naked. And he was still inside her; her pert breasts pressed against him, feeling her calm breathing. He managed to stifle his groan at that, but could not stop him starting to swell and harden. Then he watched her awaken, her face start to redden slightly as she remembered, then her dark eyes opened, smokey and glazed, and looked into his own. He could not help himself; he had to arch up and push deeper into her.

Hermione groaned as he swelled and filled her deeper and tighter; then arched up into her. She met his arch with her own, thrust for thrust.

Suddenly he began to sit up holding her then made her set up, going deeper onto him, impaling herself.

So tight, so hot! "Ride me, little witch, ride me!" And then he showed her how.

Hermione gloried in his moans as she pleasured him; up and down, side to side, and groaned louder as his huge rod rubbed her just exactly where she needed; and then he was pounding up into her; as she came down; this was so good.

Lucious was astounded at the passion the little witch had. And how quickly the little wanton learned! Her sweet little breasts bouncing up and down attracted him; he had to taste those sweet little buds again and so he did, taking first one nipple then the other.

His mouth on her breasts brought Hermione to the edge once again and helplessly she thrashed and moaned and wailed his name as she clamped down on him and came yet again.

She came and squeezed him and he could do no other the come himself as he poured his seed into her tight passage. And then he slumped back catching her as she slumped forward to hold her tight as the quakes of her orgasm made her shudder.

And so they rested, drowsily holding each other.

Softly he held her, astounded and amazed at her passion. Who would have ever known that know it all, tightly wrapped and bound Hermione Granger had all that in her. And she had given it all to him; and he had taken all she had. He had never had a night like this. He wondered if he ever would again. Absently he found himself stroking her head, running his hand through her hair. So young, with so much heat and fire! Good god, what would she be like in a few years?

Hermione was slowly coming to herself again, feeling him all over, he had finally slipped out of her, and she missed him. He was stroking her hair gently, and she was content. She refused to think about anything else.

Lucious Malfoy absently stroked the hair of Hermione Granger as they lay together naked in bed in the Master Bedroom of Malfoy Manner. Now what? He had taken this child, and that was what she had been until he had taken her; now she was a woman. He thought of all his prejudices and all the times over the years when he had used the curse mudblood. And now one had saved him; public humiliation and, just maybe, his soul. The war was over; the dark was vanquished; he was no longer Lucious Malfoy, Death Eater and loyal follower of the Dark Lord, Voldermort. But what did that make him now?

Slowly he drew her head up so that he could look into her face; her eyes were soft and calm, not accusing or frightened or anything he might have expected. For the first time he called her name, and it came as a question.

"Hermione?"

She looked down onto the man who had taken her virginity; though she knew she had given it as well; so much passion and feelings she had never imagined she could have. All doubts about her sexuality and attractiveness had been answered for all time. She was a woman now, and from now on nothing less. She knew he was asking a question and she knew what it was; she had to answer him truthfully, as she could do no less and remain herself.

"You needed me. And I needed to be needed. That was why. Now its so much more. I belong to you now, Lucious Malfoy. You took but I gave; all that I am and ever will be."

Her simple statement moved him deeply. Yes she was his; and he would keep what was his.

"This will be very difficult."

So much was said with few words. But she glowed as she realized that he was accepting her as his; she belonged to him and he had claimed her.

Seeing the happiness and softness on her face gave him a pang; while it gladdened him, it also made him fully aware of the problems. She was only 15, far away from age of consent. Any relationship would have to be kept secret from all until she was 17, age of consent for a witch. But he knew deep inside himself that she was his, she belonged to him, and he kept and guarded what was his.

As she looked at him, she saw him working away at the problems; the biggest one being her age. Then the fact that she knew he was still entangled with the Dark Lord; gaining freedom that could only be bought with Voldermort's death, final and irrevocable.

Lucious Malfoy decided that that was for the future; for now they would enjoy each other and let that ride. Rolling over he picked her up and carried her into the master bathroom.

Hermione held onto her lover and buried her head in his chest; she did not know where they were going but as long as they were together she did not care.

He sat her down on a soft chair while he started a bath in the huge tub; using his wand to quickly heat it and summon suds and then picked her up and set down in it with her on his lap.

Hermione relaxed in the bath and against him. They just laid there for a time, then he began to wash her, and she smiled and relaxed against him as he did so. Then it was her turn and she washed him; then he turned on the shower to wash off the suds, reached out for towels and began to dry her off; and she did the same with him.

Finally dry he handed her a robe much too big for her, then rolled up the sleeves for her, then took her hand and led her down the stairs.

He led her into the kitchen then stopped; he had absolutely no idea what to do.

And once again his little witch saved him as she puttered around making breakfast for them. He sat at the big table, where he never had before, and watched her gracefully move around preparing a rather large breakfast. He felt very hungry; then realized that he had no hangover at all.

"I have no hangover; and yet as much as I drank last night I should have a huge one."

Hermione turned and smiled at him. "Enough exercise will often burn it away."

An eyebrow raised. "And you know this how?"

"From a book, of course."

"Muggle book?"

"Naturally."

He thought about that. "Well we certainly did get a lot of exercise, didn't we."

He enjoyed her vivid blush. And even more her soft "Yes we did."

She brought the plates over and they ate. He watched her and she blushed some more, such a soft and happy look on her face that he was humbled that he had put it there. Once again it panged him how young she was; yet he knew she did not regret it; and he knew he never would.

Full and content he asked the question to which answer he dreaded to here.

"When do you have to go back to Hogwarts?"

She looked at him and he was humbled again by what he saw in her face.

"Probably tonight; but no one knows I was supposed to be there; Harry and the others will not be back until tomorrow morning." Unspoken was her wish to stay.

He slowly nodded. He felt his desire strengthening again; he wanted this little witch even more. He stood up and reached out his hand, she placed her small one in his and followed him back up the stairs.

Hours later they lay sated in each others arms. Her passion seemed to have no limit, and he knew his desire did not. Then they talked into the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they were quiet as she dressed for Hogwarts and he got ready to repopulate the manor with House Elfs. And to start planning on how to get away from Voldermort. She let him know that she was there for him no matter what; and he made the same quiet promise.

Just before she left he held her in his arms and kissed her deeply. He then stroked her cheek; she leaned into it and kissed his palm.

"I can get you information. The information that can bring him down."

Concerned she looked up into his face. "Do not take any chances you do not have to. I cannot bear the thought of losing you." Her heart was in her eyes and he realized that she had already taken that step; young and soft, she had given him her heart. Gently he stroked her face. "I will try."

Three months went by. Hermione had been unable to see him again, and it tore at her. But the Order had started to receive information from an unknown source, but it was correct and valuable. Hermione was quiet when this was discussed.

Another concern slowly made its way into her consciousness. At first disbelieving, then accepting. She was pregnant. Neither one of them had even thought of a contraceptive spell. She decided to see Madame Pomphrey.

Madame Pomphrey thought that the absolute last person at Hogwarts to get into this situation had to be Hermione Granger; and yet here she was pregnant. Healer/Patient confidentiality would not allow her to tell anyone else; but she still could not believe it. Especially when Hermione told her who the father was.

"Did he rape you?" was her first question. Certain of the answer. Astounded by the answer.

"No. He needed me and I needed him. And I love him."

Madame Pomphrey looked into the eyes of this so very young woman and saw that she did.

"You cannot tell anyone. He is trying to break free of the Death Eaters. If Voldermort looks into his mind he will see it was not rape and he will die in the next instant."

Madame Pomphrey nodded and sighed. Then she did as requested and taught Hermione how to hide her pregnancy. Warning her that after 6 months it would be very difficult indeed. Hermione acknowledged that but was adamant. She had decided to wait until the last minute then go to her parents to have the child; leaving him or her there for them to raise until the war was over.

Lucious Malfoy trod a precarious path appearing to be a loyal follower of the Dark Lord while carefully supplying them with information. He had been unable to see Hermione again; and knew that it was for the best. She had sent owls to him from Hogwarts, carefully coded. He replied when he could.

Time went by. By some miracle or grace of God nothing had happened to threaten Hermione or her baby seriously. She had kept the secret, keeping away as much as she could from those that knew her well. Keeping up the Glamour was exhausting, but she had somehow managed. She made it to the time she needed to have her child, then went home.

Her parents were stunned; her father furious. But she was firm that she had to have the baby then and there and then leave soon after. They would have to raise the child until the war was over. Her logic was impeccable and as much as they hated the situation, they had to agree with her plans.

On the 12 of September, James William Granger was born. Healthy and happy. Hermione held him and so wished Lucious was there to see him. But that was not to be. A week later she left, barely able to let go of her precious child. Her parents were on their way to Australia, to be far away and take care of her baby.

Time marched on. Hermione got infrequent messages from her parents, she was starved for word on her child. Heartbroken not to see him grow; miss his first steps; first words; not to hear mommy for the first time. And still she was unable to see Lucious alone; the war had heated up.

2 years. It had been 2 years and more since he had been with her. And yet the memory was not fading; still incredibly clear. He buried it deep in his mind, lest the Dark Lord find it. Then more time passed; word was that Potter, Ron and Hermione had gone on the run to find the last of the Horacux's, vital to the downfall of Voldermort. For the first time in his life Lucious Malfoy prayed.

Then they were captured; held prisoner as he was with his son in Malfoy Manor, the headquarters the Dark Lord had chosen. He could do nothing as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her with Crucio after Crucio; yet she was not broken. Time and again he almost moved; yet knew certain death for all of them would follow. Then he was able to get word out to the Order and they attacked the Manor; allowing them to escape. Voldermorts rage was indescribable, and Malfoy was hit with several Crucio's himself and others were killed.

Wild for revenge, Voldermort planned his final attack on Hogwarts. Taking the supreme risk Lucious sent an owl to Hermione letting them know just before the attack. That information was vital as it allowed the order to mass its forces and meet the Dark Lord head on.

Lucious weaved his way through the battle, long having torn off his mask. He no longer cared who saw him. Then he spotted her as she fought off several Death Eaters, protecting Harry as he fought Voldermort. She got them all, but one came up behind her; Bellatrix Lestrange! Lucious called out.

"Lestrange! You are mine"

And their duel began. Other Death Eaters appeared and Hermione fought them off, back to back with Lucious as he fought Lestrange.

Then it was over as Harry Potter killed Voldermort as Voldermorts blast was directed back at himself as the true owner of the wand. A moment later Lestrange died; and Hermione killed the last Death Eater.

Suddenly there was silence. Hermione slowly went to Lucious who pulled her into his arms and just held her; then they slowly moved to where Harry Potter stood over the slowly dissolving remains of Voldermort.

Harry had never been so tired. As Ginny, Ron, his parents and others came up to him he just smiled. Then he looked around suddenly for Hermione; fearing she had fallen. His eyes bugged as she came up, with her arm around Lucious Malfoy and his around her, smiling and happy.

"Hermione! What are you doing with him!"

She smiled at him. "Meet the source of all our information about Voldermort for the last two years."

Gasps of shock came from all around. Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Hermione! Why would he? He has been Voldermorts right hand man for years!"

"Because it was what she expected of me."

That quiet statement from Lucious Malfoy, made while he held Hermione Granger in his arms, stunned everyone.

Harry blinked and looked hard at Hermione. At her happy face and glowing eyes. And realized she loved him. Then he looked at Malfoy; and had never seen such a soft look and smile on his face. And realized that he loved her. Slowly he shook his head.

"How did you do it?"

"On a dark night she saved my soul as I tried to break free of the Dark Lord. She stayed with me and held me and brought me out of the darkness into the light. More then two years ago, almost three."

Slowly Draco Malfoy came forward, stunned to see his father holding Hermione Granger as if she were the most precious and fragile thing on earth. And the looks she was giving him were the same.

Lucious was overjoyed to see his son alive and well; while still holding onto Hermione he pulled his son into a hug.

"My son, so glad to see you alive and well. I now have it all; I am truly the luckiest man in the world."

Draco loosened his hold on his father and looked at Hermione. And sighed.

"Its going to be very weird having a stepmother the same age as I am."

Hermione wrinkled her face. "Behave or I will send you to your room with out your supper."

Honest and free laughter rang out for the first time in the great hall of Hogwarts in too long.

Lucious Malfoy let go of Hermione and slowly lifted a ring held by a thread around his neck. He then took her hand and slowly fit the ring on it.

"Hermione Granger, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

The ray of joy radiating from Hermione lit up the hall; "Of course I will."

Then they kissed to the cheers of the crowd.

Then everyone slowly moved away as the sad task of gathering the dead began.

Cuddled with Lucious, Hermione quietly whispered in his ear. "I have something to show you."

Then she went to Minerva Mcgonnagal and asked if the international floo was still operational from Hogwarts. Puzzled, she nodded. Hermione then thanked her and went there and flooed out.

Draco looked at his father. "Where did she go?"

Equally as puzzled, he answered. "She said she had something to show me and then left."

Minerva came over. "She told me that she had to make an international floo and wanted to know if it was still working. I told her it was and she left."

Lucious sighed. Probably to let her parents know she was OK. But I have no idea what she meant."

Hermione apparated from the Ministry floo in Sydney. Since she had come from Hogwarts there were no questions asked. They knew what had been happening.

Appearing outside the home of her parents in the suburbs, she was glad it was night so she did not worry too much about being seen. Then she knocked on the door.

It was opened by her mother, who screamed and grabbed Hermione into a huge hug. Quickly joined by her father, long held back tears flowed.

"Its over Mom and Dad. Voldermort is dead and the war is over."

Her mother sighed and stroked her hair. "You have come to take your son to see his father. We have showed him your pictures, those magic ones, so he knows you."

Tears in her eyes, Hermione could only hug her. Then she went into the small room where her son slept.

She picked him up and hugged him. Then walked out to the main room.

Her father hugged them and told her they would be on the next plane back to England and once they got to the flat they would let her know.

Hugging her son to her, Hermione began her journey back.

Lucious helped to clean up the great hall. The dead were collected and placed in the dungeon; the wounded filled the infirmary. He did not know how long Hermione would be gone; flooing to Australia should only take minutes; but she would have to apparat from there and that would take longer.

Harry and the others had wanted details about how it all started with Hermione and why; he had just told them that that was up to her to tell them.

Belatedly Aurors had arrived from the Ministry; Voldermorts stooges had run; the ones that had not been killed or captured at Hogwarts. Their attempt to show authority had been either ignored or laughed at by everyone there; the Ministry had been useless even before Voldermort took it over. Harry Potter flatly told them to leave and stay away; only those that had fought deserved to be here.

Then Hermione appeared, carrying a small child, possible two. Lucious looked stunned as she walked up to him with the child in her arms. He was still asleep; but the blond hair and shape of his face left no doubt in all who his father was. Then the little boy woke up and saw his mother.

"Mommy!" he squealed and hugged her. Hermione cried as she held her little boy. Then the boy turned and looked at Lucious; the blue eyes were the final evidence that he was looking at his son.

"Who you?"

"I am your father."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Weally?"

"Yes I am your father."

Mistily Hermione smiled at Lucious. "Darling, meet your son. James William Granger Malfoy."

Carefully Lucious took the boy from her arms. The child blinked at him seriously.

Around them gathered stunned students, teachers and parents.

Minerva McGonnagal was stunned. How in the world had Hermione hid her pregnancy.

Answering her question was Madame Pomprey. "I taught her how to use glamour to hide her pregnancy. I admit I was astounded she hid it completely."

Whirling on her. Minerva ground out. "You should have told me."

Unmoving Madame Pomprey looked back at her. "She was my patient and she asked me to tell no one. And so I did not. That was her right."

"But she was only a child herself! 15!"

This from Molly Weasley, with the rest of her family gathered around her.

Hermione smiled at Molly, then lifted James from Lucious's arms, where they had been having a staring contest.

"James, this is someone who is very close to Mommy. While here in England, she has been like a second mother to me. Molly, meet my son James."

Unable to resist any lovely child, and James certainly was that, despite who his father was, Molly took James and cooed at him.

"He is beautiful."

Then Ginny was there and Harry as well.

Ron quietly went up to Hermione. "Now I know why I never really had a chance. By the time I woke up, you were already taken."

Hermione reached up a hand to his cheek. "I am sorry Ron; it happened so fast and that was that. I never wanted to hurt you."

Harry had taken James from Ginny, and smiled at him. "He is beautiful Hermione. I can see where his smile comes from. I am gob smacked that you were able to hide all this for all this time. I always knew you were smart; but this was the work of a genius."

Softly Hermione smiled. "Not genius Harry. By the grace of God."

Madame Pomprey took James and looked him over. "he is perfect."

Lucious smiled supremely proud. "Of course he is."

Minerva then took the child and glared at him.

"I truly hope that he takes after Hermione in personality. And I think he does take after her. He is much too sweet to take after you."

Noticing that James was starting to droop, Hermione took him and then looked at Lucious. "Time to go home and put this little man to bed."

Then Lucious Malfoy smiled the brightest and happiest smile anyone could ever remember seeing on his face; by at least a magnitude.

"Yes my love, lets go home." And so they did.

Hermione finished covering James up in the bed that had been Draco's when he was young; brought out of storage by Lucious. Placed in the room next to the master bedroom, and spelled so that any outcry would be heard only in the master bedroom.

Lucious smiled at her and then slowly drew her out of the room, then picked her up and carried her into the master bedroom.

"I have waited too long to have you back in my bed, little witch."

Happy in his arms, Hermione smiled at him. "Lets start working on a little brother or sister."

Just over a month later they were all gathered at Malfoy Manor to witness the Wedding of Lucious Malfoy to Hermione Granger. Hermione's mother and Molly had worked hard to get everything ready; Molly diving into it to get past the loss of Fred.

Draco was still trying to come to terms with it. The morning after they had returned to the manor he had been in the dining room eating breakfast when he heard a noise and looked up to see Granger in a robe carrying a child. They walked into the room and she made a chair a high chair for the 2 year old.

Stunned, he sat there with his mouth open. The boy was so clearly a Malfoy.

"My god Granger, how old were you?"

Hermione looked at him calmly as she got her son situated.

"15."

Draco was unable to speak.

Hermione sat down and looked at him. "I was old enough Draco. Your father needed me; and I needed him. Yes I was too young; but at that time that did not matter. I have no regrets at all."

Lucious came down and kissed Hermione, then his little son.

Draco stared at his father. "I would appreciate an explanation. She was only 15, what in the WORLD were you doing?"

Lucious sighed. Then he told his son how it all started.

If Draco had been shocked before he was beyond that now.

"Unbelievable, yet I can see Granger taking care of you. What I do not see is you and your actions."

Lucious reflected quietly. "I had just found out that Voldermort was not a pureblood himself; and that was the tipping point that sent me into a spiral of self recrimination and self hatred. So that was why I was drinking. And then she was there, taking care of me. She was my lifeline to sanity. And like a drowning man I grabbed her. And somehow, by the grace of god, she understood my need. And gave herself to me. She saved me in every way that means anything."

Hermione blushed. "Do not make me out to be some kind of saint. Your father is a very handsome and attractive man. I was not exactly someone who thought herself all that attractive; that night convinced me otherwise. His need and want stunned and scared me; but I responded to him because no one had ever wanted me like that. "

Possessively Lucious took her hand. "And no one else EVER will."

Draco groaned. "Spare me please. I am already scared for life knowing my stepmother is going to be Hermione Granger. The mental images are bad enough."

Smiling at the memory, Lucious stood with his son as Hermione's father walked his daughter to him in the grand ballroom of Malfoy Manor. She was gorgeous in a off the shoulder white dress that was so simple yet so beautiful.

Hermione had not been certain about wearing white, since her 2 year old son would be there. Molly had squashed that right away.

"Nonsense. Not the first and not the last time. It does not matter. You DESERVE to be in white."

Hermione's father had found it hard to warm up to Lucious, all too aware how young Hermione had been when she became pregnant.

But he had been convinced when Lucious simply said. "She is my life. She saved my life and will be all that I will live for from this point on; her and our children."

Their vows were softly said; Minerva McGonagall, the new Minister of Magic, officiated. She had talked with Hermione briefly before agreeing to do so.

"Hermione, you are not yet 18. You are so young. Are you certain?"

The smile that Hermione had shown her spoke volumes without a word being said.

Harry sat next to Ron and the other Weasleys. Watching Ginny who was Hermione's maid of Honor; in a bit of a surprise, Hermione had asked Madame Pomprey to be her matron of honor, and she had accepted.

He saw the happiness on Hermione's face and finally accepted that his best friend was doing the right thing.

Hermiones mother sat with James and tried not to cry. It had been decided that he was too young to be the ring barer. She was now reconciled to her daughters selection as husband; the look on his face and the look on hers told her all she needed to know.


End file.
